Caamasi
The Caamasi are a sentient mammalian species of furred humanoids known for their compassionate and peace-loving nature; indeed, the name Caamasi came to mean "friend from afar" and "stranger to be trusted" in some languages across the galaxy. Physiology A species of furry mammalians, the Caamasi are covered in dense grey or brown fur and have a spicy, woody body scent that is similar to that of Corellian whiskey. They have two, long arms with thin, three-fingered hands, and two pointed ears which stick out from the sides of their heads. They also have an extremely acute sense of smell, with their nose positioned at the end of a tooth-filled snout. Caamasi have the interesting ability to share vivid memories called memnii with their near relatives and Force-sensitives, especially members of the Jedi Order. A memnis is as vivid to one who receives it as it is to the one who participated in the event remembered. Their peace-loving natures are accounted for in part due to memnii, as having a memory of killing or harming would be particularly strong. In time, it would become unbearable, and something Caamasi would seek to avoid except in defense of themselves or others. Society A pacifist race, culture on Caamasi evolved around the basic tenants of peace and social justice. Working as explorers, diplomats and artists, the Caamasi are a monogamous people who value single partners while mating and starting a family. So culturally ingrained was this notion that there are great debate among the species following the devastation of their homeworld. The Caamasi who are offworld at the time considered evolving to a position of polygamy so as to regrow the population. While the argument was one of survival, many sociologist familiar with the culture of the Caamasi believed that they would not accept the idea. The famed celebration known as the Rainbow of Sunshine Festival is held on Caamas annually and beloved by the populace. Homeworld Caamas was a highly populated and marsh-covered Core World in the Cirius system, the second planet orbiting the star Cirius. It is notable for the devastation it suffered during an Imperial orbital bombardment which destroyed its ecosystem and nearly wiped out the native Caamasi. Caamas was once a temperate, hospitable world of jungles, marshes, steppes, and rolling hills. Its dense rainforests and jungles teemed with life. After the Imperial bombardment, nearly all flora and fauna either disappeared or were mutated beyond recognition. Caamas became a barren waste, and without vegetation to release oxygen, the atmosphere became toxic and unbreathable. The bombardment kicked up smoke and dust into the air, and the surface became wracked by dust storms and falling soot, eroding the surface and sending dirt and mud into the oceans. The waters, once teeming with sea life, became muddy, polluted, stagnant, and lifeless. Language Caamasi was the official language of Caamas and is still spoken by the native Caamasi in addition to Galactic Basic Standard. After the devastation of the planet, the surviving Caamasi were able to keep the language alive through the continued use and sharing of memnis from generation to generation. Special Abilities Caamasi begin the game with one rank in either Charm or Discipline. They still may not train Charm or Discipline above rank 2 during character creation. * Memnii: Once per game session, a Caamasi may form a new memnis that encompasses one scene or encounter. At any time, a Caamasi may perfectly recall any memnis that he has formed or witnessed, or share it with another Caamasi or Force-sensitive. Category:Star Wars Playable Races